The University of Texas Medical Branch (UTMB) proposes a renewal of our successful BIRCWH Program to develop independent researchers in women's health. The Program will support two Scholars at the assistant professor level per budget year for appointments of 3 years. The Program Plan includes 16 experienced senior investigators as Mentors from Schools of Medicine and Health Professions, many of whom also hold positions in the Graduate School of Biomedical Sciences. Research focus areas reflect the strong interdisciplinary infrastructure at UTMB and include: Aging, Cancer, Infectious Disease, and Reproductive Health, especially as related to the health needs of underserved women. The Center for Interdisciplinary Research in Women's Health provides forums for interdisciplinary endeavors and administers the Program. The candidate pool is fed by a tiered pipeline including local departments, centers, and T32 programs, followed by applicants from UT System campuses designated as Hispanic Serving Institutions. Additional efforts to obtain diverse applicants extend to the national level through advertisements and solicitations made with leading Historically Black Colleges and Universities. During the first two cycles of funding, we trained 16 Scholars, 13 of whom have received 48 awards from private and federal sponsors, including NIH. Their level of productivity is also demonstrated by over 130 publications in peer-reviewed journals. For our third cycle of funding, our Program will continue to use multidisciplinary mentoring teams and the mentored research experience as the core components of each Scholar's tailored career development plan. Multiple formal and informal venues provide ample opportunities for developing skills and collaborative interdisciplinary networks. Scholars may also obtain a MS in Clinical Science. In addition, a Resource Laboratory will provide individual assistance with methods development and statistical guidance. Our proposed renewal is supported by a significant institutional commitment assured by the President and the Provost & Dean of the School of Medicine. A renewal will further strengthen women's health research at UTMB and will ensure that through participation in this Program, Scholars will become independently supported investigators and strong contributors in the many areas of health that affect women over the lifespan.